


Vid: "The Hard Way" (Mirror's Edge) / Festivids 2012

by Milly



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Lyrics</b>
</p>
<p>Come with me<br/>Let me walk in through the world that I currently stay in<br/>You can take a look around and tell me if I’m mistaken<br/>You can even talk to everybody that I live with<br/>Maybe you could tell me why everybody’s so distant</p>
<p>Is it me or maybe when I look around daily<br/>I don’t even know the people I can put my trust in lately<br/>People that I used to hang with now their actin’ to different<br/>I’m still the same person why doesn’t anybody listen</p>
<p>Can somebody please just explain to me<br/>What happened to the way that we always said we’d be<br/>Right now I dunno why I push through the pain<br/>That I got through and I’m losin’ hope</p>
<p>Deafening voices<br/>That frequency inside my head that says<br/>I’m going at it the hard way</p>
<p>Voices in my head</p>
<p>Can somebody please just explain to me<br/>What happened to the way that we always said we’d be<br/>Right now I dunno why I push through the pain that I got through<br/>And I’m losin’ hope, give me one reason not to</p>
<p>Deafening voices<br/>That frequency inside my head that says<br/>I’m going at it the hard way</p>
<p>
  <b>Notes<br/></b>
</p>
<p>This vid was interesting for many reasons. It was my first time vidding a video game, which was exciting since video games have become so central to my entertainment hours in the last few years. I was also vidding in secret for my husband, which meant lots of late night vidding and some elaborate stories. </p>
<p><i>Mirror's Edge</i> is a fantastic video game, both for its narrative and visuals. The gameplay and cutscenes have very distinctive looks, so figuring out how to balance the 3D and 2D visuals was interesting. In the end, the video relied mostly on the cutscenes and the game's narrative, omitting many of the most striking aspects of the gameplay segments. For those, you really need to see 's <a href="http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/193648.html">Raise Your Weapon</a>, which is amazing. </p>
<p>I used the gameplay by <a href="http://www.youtube.com/user/soma1509?feature=watch">soma1509</a> and cutscene by <a href="http://www.youtube.com/user/GamesHub?feature=watch">GamesHub</a> as well as various trailers.</p></blockquote>





	Vid: "The Hard Way" (Mirror's Edge) / Festivids 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bradcpu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/gifts).



**Description:** _Let me walk you through the world that I currently stay in._  
Made for for Festivids 2012  
 **Source:** Mirror's Edge (Video game) and trailers  
 **Song:** "The Hard Way", Fort Minor  
 **Length:** 2:27  
 **Size:** 66.2 MB  
 **Format:** avi (xvid)  
 **[DOWNLOAD](http://www.inner-demons.org/eye/videogames/milly_thehardway.zip)** (zipped)

[Festivids LJ Post](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/158514.html) / [Festivids DW Post](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/158200.html) / [Personal LJ post](http://milly.livejournal.com/364961.html)

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics**
> 
> Come with me  
> Let me walk in through the world that I currently stay in  
> You can take a look around and tell me if I’m mistaken  
> You can even talk to everybody that I live with  
> Maybe you could tell me why everybody’s so distant
> 
> Is it me or maybe when I look around daily  
> I don’t even know the people I can put my trust in lately  
> People that I used to hang with now their actin’ to different  
> I’m still the same person why doesn’t anybody listen
> 
> Can somebody please just explain to me  
> What happened to the way that we always said we’d be  
> Right now I dunno why I push through the pain  
> That I got through and I’m losin’ hope
> 
> Deafening voices  
> That frequency inside my head that says  
> I’m going at it the hard way
> 
> Voices in my head
> 
> Can somebody please just explain to me  
> What happened to the way that we always said we’d be  
> Right now I dunno why I push through the pain that I got through  
> And I’m losin’ hope, give me one reason not to
> 
> Deafening voices  
> That frequency inside my head that says  
> I’m going at it the hard way
> 
> **Notes  
> **
> 
> This vid was interesting for many reasons. It was my first time vidding a video game, which was exciting since video games have become so central to my entertainment hours in the last few years. I was also vidding in secret for my husband, which meant lots of late night vidding and some elaborate stories. 
> 
> _Mirror's Edge_ is a fantastic video game, both for its narrative and visuals. The gameplay and cutscenes have very distinctive looks, so figuring out how to balance the 3D and 2D visuals was interesting. In the end, the video relied mostly on the cutscenes and the game's narrative, omitting many of the most striking aspects of the gameplay segments. For those, you really need to see 's [Raise Your Weapon](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/193648.html), which is amazing. 
> 
> I used the gameplay by [soma1509](http://www.youtube.com/user/soma1509?feature=watch) and cutscene by [GamesHub](http://www.youtube.com/user/GamesHub?feature=watch) as well as various trailers.


End file.
